The Search For A Lost Love
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A sequel to Tsunami Separation. If you read that, then you should know what this is about
1. Chapter 1

Tsunami Separation Two- The Search For Lost Love

I don t own One Piece!

_Zoro s POV_

It had been a week.

A whole fucking week.

A whole week of wandering around.

A whole week without Sanji.

My heart wretched at the thought of the blond.

The earthquake, the tsunami, it had all been hard, but now this

It was almost too much to bare.

I had found Luffy. He knew Ace was dead. The kid sobbed the whole time as he told me the story on how Ace pushed him out of the way of the falling debris, and got pierced through the body with a piece of metal.

I felt so sorry for him.

But, my body had too much sorrow. It was hard to feel anymore.

I took Luffy to his grandpa, Garp, and told him the story.

I found out Robin had got stuck in the library when the earthquake happened. But Franky, her boyfriend, came to her rescue and got her out.

Usopp got a broken leg, something about falling down a hill.

Nami had a break down after finding out her money got washed away.

Chopper was the only one that listened when I told him that Sanji was missing. He said he will help.

I had no idea where the hell Brook was. But I knew he was safe.

I took a deep breath of the damaged Japan air.

Now, a new threat has arisen.

The nuclear power plants.

Radiation.

People dying.

And I didn t know if Sanji was okay.

It is driving me crazy.

I saw Chopper walking towards me.

He had freaked the shit out of a lot of people, being a reindeer and all. (A/N It s just hard for me to make Choppy human!)

I saw he had his medical bag. He was prepared for the worst.

I wasn t.

Zoro... He looked at me with tearful eyes, Will we find Sanji?

I hope. I whispered.

We took off.

Together.

I let Chopper lead. It would be pointless if I did.

Chopper was trying to catch the cook s scent. My heart was hammering so hard, that I was for sure that all of Japan could hear.

With all my heart, I wanted Sanji alive.

I want him fine and safe, and when we find him, I can hug him tightly without hurting him.

If we find him.

We keep walking like this.

Hour after hour.

Day after day.

Starting out early in the morning, and going home late at night.

This day was hot.

I almost thought about stopping until-

Chopper took off.

He caught it.

Sanji s scent.

I ran after him.

I had the same nervous feeling as before.

Afraid of what I might see.

I was running faster than I have my whole life.

So was Chopper.

We both wanted to be reassured.

We both wanted to see the cook.

I didn t care how harsh the sun was beating down on us. I didn t care how my body strained to keep up with the orders given.

I wasn t for sure how long we had been running before Chopper finally stopped, panting.

He sniffed around.

And he pulled something out of some rubble.

It was material.

Black and silky.

It smelled faintly of spices and smoke.

Not even the water could wash that scent away.

I knew it was just fabric, but it gave me hope.

Somewhere, deep inside me, it told me he s around here somewhere.

Chopper and I took off in different directions.

The harshness of the sun began to fade as the ball of fire disappears. Night soon followed it.

I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out a blanket.

I wrapped it around me and leaned against what was left of a wall.

And I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Dream/Flashback! _

Sanji and I were at Sanji s place.

You know, just hanging around in each other s arm, watching retarded shows that our attention wasn t really on.

I looked at the blond as he lay on my chest.

I frowned as I saw the blond curtain, containing Sanji s secrets of his left side.

Why do you cover your left eye? I randomly blurted out.

Sanji looked at me, completely surprised.

N-no reason. He stuttered. Liar.

Sanji, come on.

You won t like me if I showed you.

Try me.

Zoro

Sanji. Try. Me.

He sighed.

He grabbed the curtain and pulled.

The scene went in slow motion.

And what I saw freaked me out.

His left side.

Was burned.

Horribly.

One blue eye flickered at me sadly, while the other eye didn t open at all.

And the cook took my expression the wrong way because-

Tears poured out from that one open eye.

I was surprised at first but I quickly recovered a pulled the blond close.

Shh its okay Sanji How did that happened? I asked.

He managed to cough down his sobs.

When I was five I was messing around in my dad s kitchen. Not Zeff. My real dad. He was cooking for his boss personally. I was shorter than the stove. My dad had gone into the living room so he could talk with his boss. I was playing with my bouncy ball.

He looked at me.

I nodded for him to go on.

My ball bounced into a pan, so I tried to get it. I ended up knocking the pan down. It hit the floor. I backed into the table, and accidently hit my dad s matches to the floor. I fell forward. The pan was to my left when sudden- the pan, the food, the floor, ignited, and I got half my face burned because of it...

Guess what?

What?

I still love you Sanji. No matter what you look like, I ll still love you. I promise you that

_End dream/flashback_

I woke up when sun was barely peeking over the horizon. I stuffed my blanket into my backpack, and set off on another day of searching.

There was so much rubble. It was everywhere. I started to climb over some, when I heard something.

It had to be an animal, right? I turned around. I saw a limp.

I walked closer.

Two limbs.

Closer.

Three.

Closer.

Four.

Closer.

A head.

Blond hair.

SANJI!

He had been wedged between to rocks.

I ran to him.

I threw my whole body on the rocks.

They moved.

I pulled out my Sanji. And I almost gasped.

His hair was so slimy and dirty. His face was worse. There was a deep ragged cut under his good eye.

It looked infected.

Zoro. His voice cracked.

So did my heart

I look so horrible. I feel so horrible. How could you love some as disgusting as me? He asked.

And then I thought about that one time before everything happened.

The night when my dream actually happened.

Guess what? I asked.

What?

I still love you Sanji. No matter what you look like, I ll still love you. I promise you that

His eyes widen in remembrance as he buried his head into my chest.

I heard him sob, I love you so much Zoro!

I held him tight.

I knew that the tsunami wouldn t separate us again.

I was just afraid if I let go, he ll disappear, like a dream .

THANKS FOR READING

-Soul Spirit- 


	2. Hello

**Hello. It's been a long time One Piece world.**

**I was going down memory lane, remembering some of the things I wrote three years ago, and I happened across this story and Tsunami Separation. I read through and discovered how much I have improved.**

**And I wish to show you that.**

**I am going to be rewriting this and Tsunami Separation, and will post them under a different title. It will be better written than this, and probably more enjoyable. I hope you stick around to read it.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
